Buying Love
by CrystalOcean7
Summary: Kakuzu x Hidan fluff. No smut. How far is Hidan willing to pay to have his love returned?


Hidan paced the area behind the library nervously.

His palms were sweaty. He rubbed his hands on his jeans, taking in a sigh of anxiousness.

It was several minutes like this afterwards before his target showed. Every second felt like an eternity.

Kakuzu came around the corner of the building. He looked annoyed. His hands swayed at his side as he walked up to the silver hair.

"What is so important you called me, wasting my cell phone minutes, and told me it was to important to tell me over the phone!?" Kakuzu asked in anger.

Hidan gave a nervous laugh, rubbing his hand through the back of his hair.

"Don't go all crazy on me fucker. I just..." Hidan paused, taking a deep breath, "I have something important to ask."

"Spit it out already!!!" Kakuzu snapped.

"I-..." Hidan seemed lost for words.

Instead of speaking, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small handful of change and a dollar. The Jashinist extended his hand to Kakuzu, his face red in a blush.

"A dollar and fifty change. Will you damn go out with me... on a date, I mean." Hidan asked in a stutter, his blush becoming more red.

Kakuzu's green eyes studied the money in surprise. He looked at Hidan and then to the money.

Finally, the darker skinned man took the money and pocketed it.

"No. I won't date you." Kakuzu said shortly after.

Hidan seemed in rage. His face hot in the blush and his fist clenched tight.

"What the fuck you mean you won't date me!? You fucking stole my Jashin damned money!!!" He snapped.

Kakuzu only seemed amused by this.

"You think a dollar fifty is enough to buy my love?" The green eyes asked, sarcasm in his voice.

Hidan stood a moment, letting the words sink in. All the while it boiled his anger.

"You fucking thief!!!!" He screamed.

Hidan jumped at Kakuzu, scratching at his face and biting his neck to the point it drew blood.

Kakuzu responded by pushing the smalled male off of himself, causing Hidan to hit the ground with a painful impact and send him seeing stars.

It took all Hidan's will power not to cry. He closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"How much?" The silver hair asked from the ground.

"Hm?"

"How much damn money will it take your greedy ass to date me?!"

Kakuzu thought a moment.

"Fifty dollars. Not counting the fact you pay for the date. It is fifty dollars for me to date you and more for wherever we go." He said at last.

Hidan finally opened his eyes, tears falling without his permission.

"Fine." The silver hair spat, picking himself off the ground and wiping himself off.

Kakuzu shrugged, walking away towards his house to continue his previous homework he'd been working on before Hidan had called him.

The next few days at school, Kakuzu looked for Hidan, but found him nowhere. It seemed the Jashinist had stopped coming to school after the incident.

Kakuzu wondered if Hidan had actually meant what he'd said.

The whole thing had seemed like a joke until the money lover had seen Hidan cry. He'd felt guilt then, but was unable to admit he was wrong.

Kakuzu decided by the fourth day Hidan had not shown for school, he would look for his Jashinist friend.

It was after school had let out, Kakuzu made his way over to Hidan's house. It was a warm summer's day and the heat drove the green eyes insane from underneath his winter jacket. But he refused to take of his jacket or his scarf to reveal his scar covered body.

When Kakuzu had made it to Hidan's house, or more a less a geto apartment, he knocked on the door.

He knew Hidan's family was poor. The silver hair would have no way to get the money to Kakuzu easily if he planned to go through with the words the money lover had said as a joke.

Now footsteps could be heard from inside the apartment and a silver haired man appeared from behind the door with a knife in one hand and a beer in the other.

"You here to pick a fight you shit?" The man asked, holding the knife up threateningly at Kakuzu.

The money lover frowned deeply as he smelled alcohol on the man's breath. He hated the stuff. It made people stupid and was a waste of money.

"No sir. I've come to see if Hidan was here." Kakuzu replied, then quickly added, "He's a friend from school."

Now he knew why Hidan had warned him never to come by his house. This man, who was no doubt his father, was a complete insane douche-bag.

"'Sir?' You fucking suck up, that's what I think of you. And my faggot son ain't here. I ain't know where that little bitch is, but you see his ass, and you tell him from me that I'm going fucking kill him next time I see him." The man replied, slamming the door in Kakuzu's face.

'That was little help' Kakuzu thought, angered by the fact he'd been treated with such disrespect.

As the money lover walked down the apartment steps, a woman came up to him. She was dressed in slutty clothes and was slightly over weight. Kakuzu recognized her at once to be a hooker.

"You were talking to my boyfriend about Hidan?" The woman asked in a hoarse voice.

Kakuzu nodded in reply.

"Oh. He's a sweet boy. Wish my boyfriend would treat him nicer, but it's better him than me." She said sadly.

"He's not your son?" Kakuzu asked in interest. Hidan never talked about his personal life, only warning Kakuzu to stay out of it and far away from it.

"No." She replied, then added, "His mother left years ago. He told me he doesn't even know what she looks like. Left when he was only a baby."

"Can you tell me more about Hidan? He's a close friend." Kakuzu said with interest, sitting down on the apartment steps.

"Oh. Well, I don't know much about that boys mother. I do know a lot about my boyfriend. He's an alcoholic. Beats poor Hidan often. I feel bad for the kid, I know what that's like. So I try to help the best I can by listening to his problems. Hidan didn't trust me at first, but I think once I pretended to care about his religion, he wouldn't stop talking my ear off about Jashin. Would be kinda nice if God or his God were real."

Kakuzu listened in silence. All the while the anger boiling inside him at Hidan's abuse.

"Can you tell me where Hidan is now?" He asked once the woman had finished.

"Hidan be working a job now. Said he had to save his money for something important. Can't tell my boyfriend though. All that money would be going to his alcohol then." She replied.

"Where does he work?"

"Oh. Only place that hire him is a small grocery store. They were... ummm... oh yeah! Quick Snack. You know where that is? Near the bank."

"Yes. I've seen it before." The money lover answered, having been to the bank many times before.

"So yeah. Tell Hidan to be careful of my boyfriend tonight. He's been drinking to much. And thank you for being his friend and all, he don't got many." The woman said.

"Understood." Kakuzu replied.

"Oh! And before I forget, what's your name?"

"It's Kakuzu."

"Oh. I know who you are. Hidan talks about you just as mush as Jashin. Nice to finally met you."

"Nice to met you too."

"You a nice kid, you know that? Not many teenage boys treat me with respect. A few ask if I sleep with them."

"Your more useful then my recent encounter with Hidan's father."

"Truth be to that. I gotta go. My boyfriend expectin me." She answer, now making her way up to the apartment room with Hidan's father.

Kakuzu stood from his seat, making his way down the stairs. His mind was busy working over the new information he had just learned and his body was traveling its way to the store he now knew Hidan worked at.

Hidan sat at the table outside of the store Quick Snack.

He counted the total of all his saved money. So far, the store was being as cheep as Kakuzu, if not more cheep. Only forty dollars after four days of work. But hell, he was being paid under the table, so he couldn't complain if he wanted to keep his illegal paycheck coming.

The Jashinist stomach let out a growl. He hadn't eaten in what seemed like forever.

"Hungry?" A familiar voice asked.

Hidan looked up in surprise to find Kakuzu standing near him.

"What are you doing here?" The silver hair asked, not able to mask the surprise from his voice.

"I made a little trip to your house and your Dad's girlfriend told me where to find you." Kakuzu replied.

"...So you met my Dad, huh?"

"Yeah. I don't like him."

"Like him? I fucking hate his guts!!!"

"I can see why, with him being an abusive alcoholic."

"...The Whore told you?"

"Something like that..."

"Eh fuck."

Kakuzu stared at the smaller male. 'Damnit. He looks so cute and fuckable right now.' Kakuzu thought to himself as Hidan looked a the ground in a sad face.

"I'm close to fifty dollars." Hidan said suddenly, regaining his composure.

"What?" Kakuzu asked, pulled from his thoughts.

"Fifty fucking bucks to date your ass! You don't remember bastard?" The silver hair said in anger.

"Oh..." The money lover muttered.

After a moment of silence and deep thinking, Kakuzu answered, "Don't worry about that the money. I'll date you anyway. Not one date, but as many as you like..."

Hidans face lit up in a smile.

"Your fucking joking?" He asked, still smiling.

"No." The green eyes replied.

"What made you change your mind?" Hidan asked.

Kakuzu shrugged. He took a moment to gather his words.

"I thought you never actually meant what you said. Like it was a joke or something. I'm sorry." He finally said, biting his lips as the words I'm sorry slipped from his mouth.

Hidan hit his forehead in disbelief.

"How the fuck do think I would joke about somethin like that!?"

Kakuzu shrugged in reply, not even sure himself.

"We can go on a date right now, if you'd like..." Kakuzu muttered, blushing slightly.

"Fuck! I can't. I gotta work. I'm on my break right now, but if-... hold on a second. I don't have to work anymore!!!" Hidan shouted.

"Wait here a moment..." He added, storming from his seat and entering the store.

Kakuzu waited patiently as the screams of Hidan, telling his boss to go fuck himself and much worse, could be heard from outside the store.

The silver hair exited the store several minutes later, a confident smile on his face.

"Feel any better?" Kakuzu asked in amusement.

"A fuck of a lot!!" Hidan replied in a grin.

"So.... where to?"

"Well, I got forty damn dollars and an fucking empty stomach. To McDonalds!!!!"

"Sounds cheep..."

Hidan began walking towards his destination with a smile on his face and his middle finger pointed out in front of him, Kakuzu shortly following after.

"Hold on a minute." The money lover said once they'd crossed the street.

"Fuckin what?" The silver hair asked in surprise.

Kakuzu stood still, not moving and looking at Hidan oddly.

"There is something I want to do..."

"What is it?"

"This."

Kakuzu pulled down his scarf and pulled the near Hidan tightly against his body as he drew him into a kiss.

When they pulled away, the Jashinst looked dazed and the money lover looked like the happiest man alive. He felt like it too.

"We're boyfriends now, so I wanted to try that. Very good for a first try, wouldn't you say, Boyfriend?"

Hidan snapped out of being dazed, now returning to his happy rebellious self.

"Fuck yeah, Boyfriend." Hidan replied, grinning happily.


End file.
